


Breaking The Wall

by RadiantCastiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, So please bear with me on this, So tags and characters will always change, This is a work in progress of mainly one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantCastiel/pseuds/RadiantCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will have many different one shots from different fandoms, so there is no particular order to read them in. I may occasionally post two parts to one story (so it technically wouldn't be a one shot). Those are the only ones you should read in order! The stories will mainly consist of GuyxGuy (Yaoi) from the fandoms of Supernatural and Attack on Titan, but there will occasionally be others mixed in.<br/>Finally, a lot of the ideas I get are AU's that were never actually created. I will give credit to the owners of the idea in the notes (if that is the case).<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Been An Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/70908) by Unknown. 



> Title: Breaking The Wall  
> Pairing: Jeanmarco  
> Fandom: Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan)  
> Rating: Teen Audiences and Up  
> Trigger Warnings/Tags: Graphic Violence, Major Character Death, (Minimal) Bullying, Alternative Universe, Based on a Instagram Post  
> Two Parts.

Marco paced quickly around his dull colored bedroom. He mumbled to himself incoherently, keeping his voice down so his parents wouldn't hear him. 

"Just do it.." he urged himself, "it's not big deal, just text him."

He sighed deeply and grabbed his phone, opened the messaging app, and created a new message. Marco bobbed his head slightly and brushed his fingers over the now faded keys of his outdated phone. Slowly, he typed out a small message and pressed send before he could stop himself.

**Hey Jean, it's Marco from school, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?**

Once the message went through he felt his blood in his veins run cold. 

"Oh god, what if he takes it the wrong way? What if he thinks I'm some creepy stalker?" The thoughts running through Marco's head continued to grow into worse and worse scenarios. "What if he doesn't even know who I am? What have I done...?" 

He sat on the edge of his bed and pressed his head into his hands, waiting for the worst to come. No less than two minutes later, his phone made a small pinging noise. In one spastic move, he snatched his phone and opened the new message.

**Marco Bodt? Uh, sure I guess, want to meet somewhere?**

The shaking in Marco's hands went down considerably after reading Jean's reply, but there was still anxious thoughts running through his head. 

_What if he thinks I'm weird and stalkerish? What if he blows me off and doesn't show up?_

**Would the park be alright?**

Marco awaited a reply from Jean for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes.

**Sure, I'll be there in an hour.**

The breath that Marco didn't even realize he was holding was released in one exasperated gasp. He backwards onto his bed and smiled in relief. He thought through every possible way that the night could go, every possible awkward situation that could put him on edge and how to make it better, he thought through everything. There was no way he would let this end on a bad note. 

No matter what it took, he would make Jean Kirschtein feel the same way he did, even if it was just one step at a time.

* * *

Jean showered quickly and changed into a fresh pair of khaki's and a nice tight fit vest, just his weekend clothing. All while he was getting ready to set off to the park, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Marco's request. He had known of Marco since the beginning of junior high, he had never spoken to him once, maybe apart from getting answers to the math homework that he 'forgot' to do.

He never really paid much attention to Marco, but as they got further in school they crossed paths more and more often. When they were younger, it was occasional glances in the hallway, or bumping into each other at the grocery store on rare occasions. Currently, Jean found it impossible to stay away from the guy. Their schedules were nearly identical besides two or three classes and they took the same bus route home. 

As he left his hollow looking house he thought more and more about why Marco would ask now to hang out, or so he said. Maybe he wanted something from him, or wanted advice from him.

Jean was always considered a bit of a self absorbed, intelligent, egotistic guy by everyone. It was all with good reason, he always told himself. His parents were esteemed people with good paying jobs. Jean always had everything he needed and never seemed to struggle, he planned on continuing like this for as long as he could.

Jean's sleek, black car pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned park where they had planned on meeting. He arrived 13 minutes earlier than he told Marco, just as he planned. He liked being there early just in case he needed extra preparation time for something, or maybe it was just because it made him feel like he had more power over the situation.

For ten minutes he sat on a steel bench with one leg crossed over the other, a complete aura of confidence surrounded him. He never let his barriers down, because he was taught for as long as he could remember that as long as he had his walls built up high, he would never break. As long as he had his walls built up high, he was destined to come out on top of whatever situation he was faced with. 

Two guys and one girl walked down the sidewalk that outlined the park, Jean recognized them. One of the boys was Armin Arlert, a blond shy kid that he also went to school with for a very long time, he always thought he was a bit nerdy and awkward. The girl next to him had shining black hair, it was Mikasa Ackerman. He had had a crush on her for a few years, he always thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her delicate features contradicted her confident and abrasive personality, it was just his type. Next to her was Eren Jaeger.

Jean unknowingly clenched his fingers into a tight fist. He hated that kid, especially since he started having a thing for Mikasa. Eren always snatched her away as soon as he was about to make a move towards her. Jean knew that he would just take her away because Eren knew that Jean could make her fall for him anytime he wanted. Eren was just jealous, that was it.

They walked until they were out of his sight, Eren glanced back for one moment and smirked as he started laughing along with his two friends. Jean's teeth gritted together, he never understood why Mikasa hung out with a bunch of nerds like them, they were nothing special.

He was snapped out of his hateful mood when he heard a car door slam. Jean turned to look and saw a junky old truck parked two spots away from his. A flash of doubt went through him for a second, could this have been Marco's truck? Something so rusted and beat up? Since they went to a very exclusive academy he had always assumed that Marco was just as wealthy as him, but maybe he was wrong. 

_Crack._

Marco stepped out from behind the truck and walked over to him with a nervous smile. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a faded sweatshirt, it through Jean off guard for a moment. He was so used to seeing him in a school uniform, something that was always required to be clean and official looking, that seeing him in something so casual and worn through made him do  a double take.

_Crack._

"Hey," Marco spoke so quietly it sounded like a whisper.

In the moment, Jean could not speak. He was so overcome by the difference that there was nothing he could say. He just had to take a minute to let it all sink in, Marco was not like him. He was not wealthy and as privileged as he was, he was different, but that was okay. It was okay.

"Uh, hey." His voice came out smaller than he had planned on it being.

_Crack._

There was an odd silence for a few seconds, no words passed through the air. Jean didn't know what to do, he had assumed since Marco asked he would have things planned, but it didn't appear that way now.

"So, do you want to do something?" Marco's voice was not as timid as before, but it still was reserved. His eyes were laced with uncertainty, but there was something else in them too, something that Jean couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Crack._

"Yeah, sure, did you have anything in mind?" His voice betrayed him and cracked at the end, he could only hope Marco didn't notice. 

_What is going on with me? Get it together Jean, get your shit together._

"Well, I was thinking about seeing a movie, but there wasn't anything good showing, so I checked to see if there was some place fun to go and there was a roller rink open. Would you be okay with rollerblading?" Marco's timid and conservative smile was growing into something more natural and open now. He was becoming less nervous and was growing in confidence, it seemed that they were switching places.

Jean nodded, "Yeah sure, that sounds great." He gulped thinking about the fact that he grew up in a distinguished family and their fun nights typically consisted of going out to eat at a fancy restaurant. He had never done something as free willed and occult as rollerblading.

"We can just take my car if you want, then when we are done we can come back here and I'll drop you off. You don't have to worry about gas or anything." Marco offered.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." Jean finally found himself able to speak normally, but not with ease. He followed behind Marco as they went over to his rusted truck. Jean sat in the passenger seat and Marco glanced over, blushing slightly.

_Crack._

"Sorry about the mess, I forgot to clean up."

He glanced down at the floor, he hadn't even noticed the astray wrappers or CD's when he first got in. He simply told Marco that it was fine, and they were on their way.

It was then that he finally realized the feeling he had inside him. He now knew what felt so off, the cracking feeling that he was feeling inside him.

Little by little, Marco was disarming him. Without even realizing it, Marco was breaking his wall that he had built so high.

* * *

Seven months later, it became the crisp month of October. Jean and Marco were one month into their senior year and seven months into their now inseparable friendship.

At first things were awkward, it was how Marco expected it to be. Texting Jean was something that he dreaded doing, he never knew how he would reply to him. Some days he was more than pleased to text back or even hang out. Others he wouldn't even reply; or worse, he would. When Jean was in one of his moods, Marco knew to steer clear. He was arrogant and rude on those days, and it always ended up with Jean getting pissed off at him and not speaking to him until he was out of his mood.

Slowly, things became smoother. Jean had less of his mood swings and became kinder, Marco also changed for the better. He was becoming more open with his emotions and thoughts. Jean was bringing him out of his shell, and he sort of liked it. All his life, he was conserved and drawn in. He never talked to anyone much and he didn't want it any other way, but then he would see Jean. He got on well with a lot of people and could handle anything. Marco always knew he was attracted to Jean in one way or another, but he didn't accept it completely until two years ago. 

Now they were friends, they were very close friends. Marco knew that Jean was the best friend he had ever had and probably ever will have. He was almost positive it was the same way with Jean. Marco always saw him with people, he was never alone no matter he was, but it was often not the same people. He always had people, but he never had one person. Now he did, and so did Marco.

Marco had a single thought on his mind, it was been bugging him all day. He sat in Jean's bedroom thinking while Jean was grabbing a snack from the kitchen for the both of them.

He had set out on a mission from day one of their relationship, he made a promise to himself that he would make it happen. Marco knew that he had been stalling long enough. It was time.

Jean's footsteps sounded through the hallway and Marco tensed. 

_Oh god, I'm not ready for this yet._

His heart was beginning to rapidly increase. His breathing was becoming more shallow, even though he so desperately tried to conceal it. 

Marco had always noticed that people didn't give Jean a lot of credit. They figured that he was dense and didn't know much since his grades were nothing to brag about, but Marco saw what no one else dug deep enough to try and find. Jean was a considerably observant person; whenever something was different, Jean was always the first to notice it. Whether it was a change in Marco's mood, or something that his parents moved across the room. Even though he wasn't ecstatic about learning pythagorean's theorem, he was remarkable in other aspects. 

By the time Jean had walked into the room, Marco had suppressed his anxiety enough to make it not noticeable, or so he hoped.

Jean placed a glass plate on his bedside table, it was filled with all sorts of simple delicacies. Marco thanked him and grabbed one, his hand shook slightly as he brought the snack to his mouth and chewed quietly. Jean looked at him with concern, which made Marco look away from Jean's gaze. He heard a small creak and realized his mistake.

One of the first times Marco tried to hide the fact that something was wrong, Jean went into a deep discussion with him as to how he could tell something was wrong.

_"When people want to hide the fact that something is wrong, they avoid confrontation. When you looked away from me just then, you were slightly paler than usual and your hand was shaking. You're avoiding me and you're avoiding talking about something, you know we are friends for a reason? I'm here to talk to you and listen to you whine, it's all a friends for." He explained._

Sometimes Marco despised the fact that Jean was so sharp sighted, but then he realized it wasn't a bad thing. It was nice to have someone to confide in, but now Jean knew. He wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. It had to happen now.

"We need to talk." Marco stated firmly.

Jean cracked a small smile and gestured to him to go on.

"We need to talk, privately." He made it more clear this time. 

Jean nodded and chewed the inside of his lip. Marco noticed over the past few months that when Jean got nervous about something, he did something small like that. Something not as noticeable as a wavering hand or tapping your fingers. Just subtly chewing the inside of his lip or biting his lip.

He stood up and closed his door to make sure no one could look in. Even with Jean's parents gone for the next few hours, he was never sure if one of them would come home early or if a maid was supposed to come that day. Once the door was shut and they had complete privacy, Jean sat next to Marco on the ground.

"Well now it's therapy time, come on Bodt."

Marco took a deep breath before he was about to let things slip away. There were only two options in this matter, either Jean would feel the same way or he wouldn't. Marco had never felt more afraid, was seven months really enough? He wasn't ready for things to go either way. He wouldn't be able to accept it if Jean didn't feel the same way, because if he didn't, things would never be the same. He wasn't ready for the change, he wasn't ready to lose Jean yet.

"No," Marco whispered almost incoherently. His hands were shaking more than ever, he felt like he was on a sugar high and was unable to suppress himself. "No, I can't do this yet." His hands were held out in front of him. He stared at them while they shook wildly, it took him all his strength not to look up at his best friend. His best friend Jean who was no doubt worried about his best friend who was breaking apart in front of him.

"Marco..." Jean grabbed his hands and held them to ease their shaking. Feeling Jean's calloused skin against his just made him more and more nervous. How could he ever let him go? If he told him, he could possibly lose him. Marco wouldn't just be losing his first love though, he would be losing the first friend he had ever made. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Marco finally built up enough courage to look up at Jean, who looked different than he had before. His eyes were glassy and his expression was fragile like glass, this was not a Jean Marco had ever seen before. This was someone completely new. Someone Marco had never seen, someone Marco doubted anyone had ever seen.

* * *

 

"Why are you crying?" Jean asked Marco with a small break in his voice.

Marco looked stunned, he pulled his hands away from Jean's and felt his face. Tears were streaking his cheeks, he hadn't even realized he was crying.

"B-Because.." Marco choked, he couldn't get out the next few words, but Jean was patient with him. 

The way Jean felt with Marco was a way he had never been around anyone else before. He was never understanding with others, he was never patient, he was never even really a friend. Marco was a friend, Marco was his best friend, Marco was his  _only_ friend.

"Because I can't lose you." Marco whispered, almost painfully.

Jean felt something on his face, he pulled one hand back and realized he too was crying. He wasn't sure why though, why did Marco think he was going to lose him?

"You aren't going to lose me." Jean whispered back, the silence in the room afterwards was deafening. Jean reached out for Marco's hand once again and held it gently, nothing forceful, it was just a reassuring touch. "I swear, you will never lose me."

"You don't understand." Marco spoke so quietly that Jean barley heard him speak at all, if it weren't for his mouth moving, he wouldn't have known he was talking at all.

"I'm not letting you leave until you know that I'm not going anywhere, tell me." Jean spoke softly, urging Marco to tell him what was wrong. It was killing Jean that he didn't know what was tearing him apart like this inside. 

"Jean, you will never get it," Marco was becoming more forceful and angry with each word he spoke, it took Jean by surprise, "I can't tell you because if I do, you won't get it. No matter how many times I try to explain it, you will never  _ever_  understand."

"Then make me understand!" Jean raised his voice more than Marco had, Jean felt him jump at the dramatic turn the conversation took. "Please, make me understand."

Marco let something out that sounded like a strained laugh. He shook his head and mumbled a few words. 

Jean felt his whole body go tense, his fingers that touched Marco's palms felt numb. Goosebumps prickled his arms while his hair stood on edge on his neck. He was sure he had misheard him. "W-what?"

"I said I'm in love with you!" Marco stood up immediately and walked away from Jean. He was still stuck on the ground, unable to move.

_He's... in love with me?_

"I have been for two years and I told myself that I would start by being friends with you, I would just see if this was something that could pass, but the more I saw you, the more I realized that I didn't want to be friends with you. God, I never wanted to be friends with you. That was never what I intended to happen. I hoped that you would fall in love with me too, and maybe in a perfect world you would have." Marco was already walking out the bedroom door when Jean was trying to get to his feet.

"Marco!" He stumbled over his words while trying to chase after his best friend.

"How could I have been so stupid to think that you would feel the same way?" He struggled to get his shoes on while leaving at the same time. Jean raced down the staircase after him.

Just as Marco stepped out into the bleak and chilly weather Jean grabbed him by his sleeve and turned him around.

"Goddammit Marco, I love you too." 

Jean let all his perspective and intelligence slip away, everything in his mind told him that this was a bad idea, that this was not something he should do. But Jean thought that maybe for once, he should listen to his heart instead of his brain. 

Marco, too stunned to move away, realized what was happening. He was halfway in the Jean's house and halfway on the porch leading away, and Jean was kissing him. Jean had him by the collar on his shirt and he was pulling him closer. Finally, he felt the trembling stop. There were no more nerves settled permanently in his bones, he was free.

Jean had finally set him free.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jean confesses he feels the same way Marco does, their relationship spirals into something powerful. It is now nine months later just after graduation and they have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where there will be graphic violence, just a pre-warning. This is also the final part, so please comment if you liked it and comment what I could work on!  
> Thank you so much!

Two weeks ago, Jean and Marco were relieved from their high school journey. Throughout their four years at the academy, much had changed. Even though Jean felt much hatred towards Eren for many things, after him and Marco became something official, the hate subsided. Jean refused to admit that Marco had softened him, although Marco and Eren both knew the truth behind it.

For the last year of school they spent it together. From the beginning until the end, with many ups and downs throughout the whole way. At the graduation, Armin was the Valedictorian and gave a grand speech.

"When I began at this academy, I was worried that I would be nothing here. I was worried that I would go through the typical days of schooling without making any sort of impact. In these very halls I had seen much happen and much change occur, in people and in the school. I started with two friends and ended with more than I could have ever hoped for. I won't go through the list because it would take up too much time, but I would like to say one thing in general about those people. Especially one in particular, these are people I have known my whole life and seeing them throughout these four years has been an honor that was all my own. I saw some people change so that they became a new person, and others just enough so that they could accept themselves as a better person. I am proud of every single one of them, and everyone else." Armin continued his speech about academics and how everyone will remain family, like most Valedictorians do during their speeches. Jean looked around and saw many of his peers crying on each others shoulders, including Eren, Marco, Bertholt, and Annie of all people. 

Jean felt himself crying at some points as well. He knew exactly who Armin was talking about the whole entire time. Even though he never named anyone in specifics, it was clear to him who he was talking about. 

Every so often, Jean would glance ahead of him to Marco who was smiling as bright as ever. It was a smile he had grown to love completely and wholly. It was something he never expected to love so much, but now it was practically memorized he had seen it so much. 

After the ceremony, goodbyes, and after party Jean and Marco went out to eat with everyone. Stories were shared and memories were reminisced upon. Jean never thought he would ever get to this point, those four years felt like a lifetime to him. Now it was all finally over. 

"Hey, you alright?" Marco nudged at him underneath the table.

Jean nodded subtly, "I'm fine," he smiled, "I'm just fine." He reached for Marco's hand and held it underneath the table.

"You two know that everyone knows about your relationship, there is no point in hiding underneath the table anymore." Eren joked and caused Marco to blush immensely. Jean gritted his teeth together as he felt his cheeks growing hotter as well.

"Shut it, Jaeger."

Everyone laughed at the pair's embarrassment, but they soon joined in as well.

Jean turned to Marco and stared for a moment when he wasn't looking. Jean loved that, that's when he knew Marco was really and truly himself. That's when he always remembered that he was really and truly in love with him.

* * *

Jean and Marco laid in Jean's bed, intertwining their hands together. Marco's eyes were closed, but Jean's were wide-eyed and staring into the pitch blackness of the room around them.

"What are you going to do?" Marco's voice shook as he suddenly asked the question.

Jean tilted his head up slightly at Marco's voice. He knew what Marco meant, but he didn't want to confront the topic yet. "What do you mean?"

He heard Marco sigh. Marco crept his hand over to Jean's shoulder and pulled himself closer so that his head was resting on Jean's chest. "You know what I mean, what are you going to do?"

For a moment, Jean didn't reply. He still didn't want to think about what course he was going to set for his future self. He didn't want to think so far ahead, he always hated that. He wanted to be in the moment, he was laying in bed with his boyfriend, holding him close. Why would he want to think about anything other than that? 

"I don't want to think about it right now." He mumbled. 

Marco pulled himself away from Jean and turned on the light next to him. The dull color fled into the room, Marco's tan, freckle covered chest had a glare on it from the light. Jean frowned and chewed on his lip while Marco stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I, I wanted to wait to tell you." Jean spoke up.

"Jean you've been waiting to tell me for months now, now we've graduated and we are moving on with our lives. Everyone's leaving and going in their own direction now. Is it so bad that I want to know if we're going to have to end it or not?" Marco whined.

Jean's tired eyes suddenly regained life and fear in that moment. He shot up and turned to Marco, "End it? What the absolute hell are you talking about?"

Marco took a deep breath, "Jean, Eren told me, I saw the papers. I know that you're planning on going into the military. I just wish you were comfortable enough to tell me and I wouldn't have to find out from Eren of all people."

"Dammit Eren, I'm gonna kill that bastard." Jean grunted to himself. 

"Stop blaming this on Eren, why can't you tell me these things for yourself? I would have rather figured out from you than some stupid papers you had stuffed underneath your mattress."

"I'm not ending it," Jean switched the subject, "because I'm willing to make it work if you are. Please don't be angry with me, this isn't something I wanted to hide from you. I was going to tell you."

Marco's face softened from it's hardened features. He moved closer to Jean once again so they were skin against skin. Jean traced the freckles that were spread out perfectly along Marco's skin. "I'm not angry with you, not at all. I want it to work too. I'm willing as long as you are. In fact, I was... well..." Marco stopped himself short.

"You were what?" Jean's voice had a certain edge to it.

_Please don't tell me you were going to too..._

"Well, I was thinking about joining too, before I even knew you were, I was going to maybe join the military."

Jean felt his heart drop in his chest, he was almost sure it stopped beating for a moment. "Please do not do that. I am begging you Marco, stay here and get a job that's safe. You'd be eaten alive out there."

Marco huffed and turned away so he was facing the blank wall instead of Jean. "Don't tell me what to do, It's my own decision. I can take care of myself."

Jean took his arm and snaked it through Marco's, he didn't want Marco to be mad at him, it was the last thing he needed right now. "I just want you to be safe... I want someone to come home to." Jean whispered the last part to himself, but he was sure Marco had heard.

"What happened to you saying I would never lose you?" 

Jean felt something wet drip onto his hand. Jean now realized why he had turned away from him. Marco had once told him that he only let people see him smile because he didn't like making others sad with his own issues, so he refrained from crying in front of others. It was why he always smiled his beautiful smile. It wasn't out of the sake for his own happiness, it was always for someone else.

"I'm keeping that promise. You will never lose me." Jean kissed the top of Marco's head and reached over to the lamp to switch it off. "You won't lose me tonight, or tomorrow, or anytime after that. I promise you that, I do."

Jean fell asleep quickly after he turned off the light, but Marco stayed awake, wishing he could believe a single word Jean said.

* * *

***Two Weeks Later***

Marco was getting ready for his and Jean's date they had planned. They were going out to eat at a fancy restaurant and Marco was running late. It didn't help that Jean always liked being early, so even when Marco was on time, he was late.

He rushed to grab his phone while he checked his appearance in the mirror. He was wearing a very nice button down shirt and black pants that went well with his black, shined shoes. He hair was still slightly damp from the shower he had taken an hour previously. He turned on the GPS of his brand new smart phone that had already obtained a crack in it. He entered the address and went out to his trusted old truck. 

A quick message was sent to Jean that he was leaving then and he would be there soon. 

* * *

Jean sat in the waiting area of the restaurant since he was twenty minutes earlier than he needed to be. He had only just recieved a text from Marco saying that he just left. It took just over a half hour to get here, so Jean had some waiting to do. He knew just what he was going to do for the time being. 

He ran through the words in his head over and over again, but they never quite sounded right. The weight in his pocket seemed to double with each minute that passed by. Still, he constantly repeated the words to himself over and over until they finally sounded how he wanted them to. He pulled his phone from his right pocket and checked for messaged, there was nothing. Only twenty minutes had passed, so he wasn't expecting Marco to be there yet, but he was growing more and more anxious. 

"Marco, I've known you for years and there was always something about you... no that sounds stupid... Marco, from the moment I saw you... no that's too clichê." Jean dug in his pocket once again and felt for the small velvet clad box. He pulled it out and opened it to look at the silver ring he had chosen out. He smiled and took a deep breath before returning it to his pocket.

"Marco," he continued to practice his speech, "I'm leaving soon and I can't bear to leave you behind knowing you aren't officially mine, so this isn't going to happen tomorrow, or next week, it's just a promise. I just need to know that I will have you when I get back, and that's why I need to ask you Marco. I need to ask you now, will you-"

At that moment a woman walked up to Jean who was dressed in all black and an apron, "Would you like to be seated now?"

Jean glanced behind him quickly and looked outside. After not seeing Marco, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm waiting on someone but they will be here soon."

The woman nodded and grabbed another menu for the two of them, "Follow me please."

Jean followed her through the elegant restaurant and was seated in a very secluded section. He thanked her and she poured a glass of water and left him alone to wait.

After another ten minutes had passed, Jean checked his phone. It had not been almost 50 minutes since Marco had told him he was leaving, but he wasn't worried. When he had left traffic was bad, so it was probably no better for Marco. He understood that he was probably going to be late as usual, he was used to it. It was a quirk about Marco that sometimes got annoying, but he still loved it.

He subsided to attempting origami with the fancy laced napkin after waiting for another twenty minutes of no word from his boyfriend. The waitress came back around telling him if his partner didn't come soon that he was going to have to give up the table. Jean just shook his head and reassured her that he would be here, there was just bad traffic, he would be here. 

He touched the box in his pocket as he patiently waited, when there was a sudden buzz from his phone.

"Oh, that must be Marco.." Jean excitedly grabbed at his phone. When he unlocked it, he was more than annoyed to find it was Eren that had texted him. He opened up the text and mumbled it out to himself.

**Jean...Um...It's about Marco.**

Before Jean had a chance to reply to him, another text came through. It was from Eren.

**There's been an accident.**

Jean stumbled out of his chair and fell to the floor while he struggled to get on his feet. A waitress tried to stop him on the way out, but he shouted "I have to go, I have to go." his voice was shaking he was breathing heavily as he tried dialing Eren, but was nearly unable to. Jean's hands trembled so badly that he was unable to get the key into the key slot to start the car. Finally he got it in and managed to start the car. He dialed Eren's number and he picked up almost instantly. The noise in the background was incredibly loud and made it almost impossible for Jean to hear Eren.

"Where are you?" Jean cried out as he raced out of the parking lot, not bother to buckle himself in and not knowing where he was going to. 

"Morrison Street, it's Marco, it's not looking good Jean. The semi came out of nowhere and it just-" Eren stopped talking. The noise in the background continued but Eren was silent. 

"Eren! Eren answer me, tell me he's okay, please you have to-" Jean took a sharp right that would take him directly to Morrison Street. "Just tell me he's alright."

Eren didn't answer him, he just said, 'Get here now.' and hung up. 

Jean away the tears that were blurring his vision, he had to make it to Morrison Street, he had to make it to there. He took a left and saw the flashing lights at the end of the street. He floored it until he reached the police cars and ambulances that were surrounding the scene. He braked hard and slammed his forehead against the top of the steering wheel, giving him a massive headache. 

"Marco.." He screamed and ran out of the car as quickly as he could. "Marco!"

As he neared the scene he was the old, rusted pick-up truck that once carried him to that stupid roller rink where he and Marco became friends. It was now crumpled like a soda can and the whole front engine was torn away from the rest of the car. 

Police officers rushed towards Jean as he tried to barrel through the perimeters to find his boyfriend.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to step back. This area is not safe." One of the police officers restrained him as best they could, but Jean thrashed about trying to get through.

"Jean!" A familiar voice called out to him, it was Eren.

He ran towards him with a look of grief and fear expressed vibrantly.

"Where is he?" Jean begged for an answer, he tried pushing through, but Eren kept his hands on his shoulders, keeping him restrained. "Please let me see him I- I just need- I need to-"

Eren was trying to get through to him, but Jean just kept pushing. He kept yelling over everyone else, he wouldn't hear it.

"Jean!" Eren screamed, he yelled at the top of his lungs until Jean finally shut up. Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes, but he stayed silent. "Jean, he's..." but that was all he could say before he looked down at the ground, unable to say another word.

"No," Jean shoved Eren's hands off of him, "you're fucking with me. You always do that, just to make me upset, you sick fucking bastard. Let me see him!" Jean screamed, he got in Eren's face and started pushing him around, but while Jean was intimidating, Eren was stronger. He grabbed Jean's hands and held them down. Eren wrapped his arms around Jean, it was only the second time they had ever hugged.

"No, Jean. I'm sorry, he was killed on impact." Eren whispered.

All the strength left his body. His legs gave out beneath him, putting all his weight onto Eren. He didn't have the strength to even remind himself to breathe anymore. He crumpled to the ground and sobbed into nothing. 

"No!" He screamed, "Oh my god, not my Marco." He slammed his fist against the ground until it was bleeding. "I was going to marry him, fuck. Just not my Marco."

Eren couldn't think of anything to do but kneel next to him and just listen, because that's what Marco would always do, he would just sit there and he would listen.

"You jerk, when I promised I wouldn't- I wouldn't leave you, it went both ways. It went both ways you fucking jerk." Jean managed to pull out the velvet box that held the silver ring he was going to give to Marco that night. He grasped it tightly in his bloody hand and he stared down at it. He wondered, would he have said yes? What would his face have looked like when he got down on one knee and presented it like he always knew he was going to? Now he would never know.

"You were going to marry him?" Eren's voice croaked when he saw the ring box Jean was holding. "Jesus, you were going to ask him to marry you."

Jean couldn't bring himself to reply, or even nod. All he could think was he would never get to see the day when Marco would tell him 'I do.' but it wouldn't stop him.

"I told you that I would never leave you Marco, and I am keeping my promise," He slipped the ring out of the box and held it between his fingers, "this ring was meant for you, you know? So it'll be a little tight..." Jean laughed forcefully and he put the ring on his finger. "I promise you Marco, you'll never lose me, and I'll never leave you. I promise you that... I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to tell you guys, but that's where it ends! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for more one shots to be posted soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two (the final part) will be posted soon!


End file.
